


ART: Your hair is getting long...

by EarthCallingAlice



Series: Lord of the Rings Art [8]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Art, Colored Pencil, Fanart, Fluff and Angst, GIMP (GNU Image Manipulation Program), M/M, Mixed Media, No Sex, Pencil, Post-Quest, Traditional Media
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:21:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27888217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EarthCallingAlice/pseuds/EarthCallingAlice
Summary: Merry and Pippin go to Rivendell for some peace and hopefully some healing.Old art.
Relationships: Merry Brandybuck/Pippin Took
Series: Lord of the Rings Art [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/199049
Kudos: 2





	ART: Your hair is getting long...

**Author's Note:**

> This is pretty old. Merry and Pippin go to Rivendell to get some peace and hopefully some healing. Their physical scars a reflection of what they are feeling inside and of course Merry being older is aware of Pippin being in need of a hair cut but its mostly in jest of course. Nothing mean. Merry is about middle-aged here (I added some grey and and a pair of glasses). And Pippin is close enough to it. I lightly erased parts of the Prisma colored pencils to get a sheen on the skin. Added touches in GIMP. :)
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Merry or Pippin. New Line Cinema and Tolkien Estate does. And I make no money off of this.

[](https://imgur.com/X4ruAqP)  



End file.
